


Tangle together

by AnyshaCrane



Category: Diablo (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bad Writing, Childhood Trauma, Disturbing Themes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyshaCrane/pseuds/AnyshaCrane
Summary: The young human-demon hybrid stands next to her stepfather, Mephisto, lord of hatred and asks him: "Dad, what does `tangle together in bed mean´?"





	Tangle together

**Author's Note:**

> It`s weird..... I`m sorry. So... enjoy... kinder.

The young human-demon hybrid stands next to her stepfather, Mephisto, lord of hatred and asks him: "Dad, what does `tangle together in bed mean´?" Mephisto looks down to the little girl: "Who told you that?" "Cydea said it to me and her daughters. Is it something bad? Is it a curse? The slender demon chuckels, of course the lady of lust has to ruin this child with such thoughts, the same move she did on Lilith. "Ask your mother, Alice, or find some books. I don`t waste my time for this." Alice whines loudly and pulls his arm: "Mum is still angry at me and you know I need to see something to understand it better. Reading is boring." Alice jumps slithly when her dad (she knows, he isn`t her real dad, but she sees him as father. She even loves him more than her mother) starts laughing. His low, dark, evil laugh echos against the walls: "Daughter, you don`t wanna see this. You`re too weak. Your human half makes you weak." Alice ignores Mephisto`s remark: " I saw Duriel skin a human alive. He ripped his muscles from the human`s bones and then ate his organs. I`m strong enough, I can take it.", proudly she sticks out her chest, what she always do when she wants to show her courage. Poor foolish child. "Than so be it and don`t say I didn`t warn you. Find your mother and bring her to me." The smile on the young demoness fades away and turns into a frown: "Why must..." "Without your mother I can´t show you what it does mean. So stop complaining and seek her." Furiously the girl walks away. Mephisto shooks his head, it sounds weird coming from him, but he loves this bastard child, he loves her more than his own childs who turned out as failures. He sighs and starts putting the books on his desk back to their places. A little smile cracks on his face, he`s not gonna lie, he loves having sex with his wife. He will really enjoy this moment. Later Silver, his wife, and Alice step into his work room. Slowly she approaches him: "You called me, my husband?" He takes her warm, fleshy hands into his cold, bony ones. "Our daughter asked me what tangle together in bed does mean." Silver shakes her head, this girl is so pure...too young for this. She sighs: "Alice, sometimes people get lustf..." "She can only understand it when we show her what it is." Silver gasps; Mephisto`s finger tips grazes her breast. A quiet moan escapes her mouth, with all her strength she takes one step away from him. "She is too young to see this, my love, especially us. You know she`s half-human. This will traumatize her whole immortal live." Alice stombs her petite feet on the ground and whines again: " I`m not a baby anymore, mother. I`m old enough, I`m stronger than you think. Stop thinking that you are the perfect mother." "You ungrateful child. I think you need a little lesson." Angrily she takes her clothes off, throwing it into the back of the room. "Skip the foreplay, my love. I`m not in the mood for it." Mephisto chuckles and touches her beautifull skin, while she pulls at his waistband. "You were always the feisty one." Alice tends when she saw, what happend next. "Little brat, where is your father?", her uncle, Baal, never was nice to her. "Why do you ask, uncle?" "He`s too late for the meeting, he never has been late before.", her other uncle Diablo adds. She likes him more than Baal. Alice throws angrily a rock into the lava. "He and mum tangle together on the desk and make weird noises.", shortly after she said that, she left her uncles alone in the akward moment..... "Go get her brother!"


End file.
